Code Beyond: Gundam NeoFORCE BLJF T7H
by Gundam-NeoFORCE
Summary: Crossover story between Gundam SEED, Medabots some Chara and MY REAL Life


Code: Beyond Series

PROUDLY PRESENTS…..

Beyond Love, Justice and Freedom: Gundam NeoFORCE-The 7th Heaven

CHAPTER I-Interlude

ZAKU Gundam..

once the favorite of de Grahf.. Destroyed by Optimus Prime..

Episode 1: The Phantom Renegade

(Bell in The School)

VdG: Apperentice?

dGA: oh darn you.. WOULD YOU Stop CALLING ME APPERENTICE?

VdG: Which one better? SMIRK, Rise LOVELESS, or de Grahf's App.?

dGA: ergh.. Anything u can call me EXCEPT LOVELESS..

VdG: ha-ha! Now, --

Tom: what are u doing here?

VdG: NOTHING u have to know and GO OUT now! disappear

dGA:?!

In the Outer Space, far from the Earth..

Optimus Prime: HAHAHA! Die u! ZAKU !

8Justice: How dare u.. (running rushly)

Chaos: Shoot, better bring this corpse go out!

in a Space-Desert

VdG: huh? A wreckage? A Gundam with have wings of Light? Erm.. I forgot the name ...

Destiny: Name..s.. Desti.. ny..

VdG: huh? Who was talking.. Anyway lucky me, always have Letter L for Luck :D

Destiny: he..lp..

VdG: A GHOST? Oh no.. Anyway i have this! 'Onion'! AND '1 Set Mecha Repairer'!

Destiny: no... ghost..

VdG: can't BE? A Talking Gundam?! Wow Lucky Me! A Big Letter L!

Destiny: ZA..KU.. In.. Dang..er!

VdG: ZAKU? What? That means.. you are DESUTINI Gundam?

Destiny: yes.. plz.. help..

(After Repaired)

VdG: wow some tough Robo.. Now this one surely can defeat Tom and..

Destiny: now it's time to help somebody in a beach..

VdG: but we're far from it!

Destiny: don't worry, hurry up operate me!

VdG: i think i still student.. But hey.. What is the meaning of 100?

Destiny: it's your Synch Rate..

VdG: Over.. Drive

Beach

A Hawaiian Barbie: HELP! .

Devimon: DIE..

VSD: Haargh!

(Destiny's Alondite Beam Sword Hit and Slice Devimon in Half)

Hawaiian: huh? disappear

(Outer Space)

VdG: what is that? I feel strange, where is this place and why i am here?

Destiny: you are the Chosen Pilot, come to save me!

VdG:?! Chosen? By WHO?

Destiny: Gundam have 'heart', and it can choose the Pilot, i am the one who have 'heart'.. If a Gundam couldn't synch with the pilot, it will not have great power..

VdG: wait, wait.. I REALLY Confused.. What i know is Gundam don't have heart.. And it won't have Synch Rate!

Destiny: where should i exp. this.. Hmm..

(Actually..)

(Distortion)

(Bringed by Optimus Prime)

(The new Tyrant)

(The Gundams have new Technology to anticipate it..)

VdG:.. Still don't understand.. So where should we start to?

Destiny: Saving ZAKU

VdG: !! ZAKU What? Phantom?

Destiny: .. I dunno, but i think it's Warrior and weird..

VdG: I'm COMING TO SAVE YOU, ZAKU!!

Optimus Prime: He-eh! So, Destiny, you have Devil's LUCK? Saved by a little boy

VdG: I'm not BOY! I DUNNO YOU, BUT IF YOU ATTACK GUNDAMS, I BELIEVE YOU HAVE a BAAAAD INTENTION!!

O-P: he-eh, we, TRANSFORMERS are trying to CONQUER MECHA WORLD..

VdG: ?? hmm, what I REMEMBER that TRANSFORMERS Supposed to PROTECT EARTH from 'MEGATHRON' thing?

O-P: That's TRANSFORMERS, this IS 'Gundam NeoFORCE', right?

VdG: .. what is that? a new ERA of Gundam?

O-P: YES, I, CREATED THIS ERA.. BY WIPING ONE BY ONE Gundam FROM BOTH SEED and SEED Destiny!!

VdG:... YOU SUCK! What is your TRUE INTENTION!

O-P: as i said, you bad as motherf-er, i WANT POWER, TO DEFEND EARTH, AND TO HAVE IT, MEGATRON SAID TO ME THAT I HAS TO MAKE A big WORLD DISASTER, COMBINING ALL WORLD AND DEFEAT ALL OF IT'S MECHA, SO I CAN DEFEAT MEGATRON PEACELY..

VdG: FREAK! But, he-eh, if you wanna wipe all mecha, it is not enough, you even didn't include Mazinger, EVANGELION, NADESICO, AND MANY OTHERS.. But i won't let you do that!! I can being hanged by Somebody i know he doesn't like it!

School

HAVOC Cdr.: SNEEZE!

Apperentice: what is it?

HVC Cdr.: i feel somebody is talking about me.. By the way, where is Van?

App: i dunno, vanish like a wind..

HVC Cdr.: WUT?

Tom: two freaks.. Hahaha!

(meanwhile)

Van de Grahf: now Optimus Prime, the one who doesn't belongs to Anime, DIE!

O-P: go! Ultramans!

(5 Ultramans deployed from OP's body)

Destiny: now what should we do?

Chaos: ah dull, of course... RETREAT!

Phantom Renegade: i HAVE COME FROM Medabots world to save Mecha World, but this is what i find? Retreating Gundams? Oh man, where are your guts? All Medabots, CHARGE!

(time break on school)

Apperentice: sounds weird, why the bell doesn't ring?!

HAVOC Cdr.: i dunno, but.. HUH?! The watch.. Look, it's stop!

App: ?!

HVC Cdr.: i.. feel.. slowly.. can't... move.. fast

App: same... to... me

Tom:... is.. this... the... end?

(CONTINUED)


End file.
